


Live Like You're Dying

by misura



Category: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within
Genre: F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Neil in a lost moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Like You're Dying

It's the risk of getting caught and the risk of having miscalculated, of some Phantom having slipped past their detectors ( _impossible_ , she thinks, shivering with the knowledge that she doesn't entirely convince herself) - Neil could have been anyone ( _liar_ , she thinks) and she'd still have them pinned to the ground, mostly dressed but not entirely, like she is.

His mouth is soft and almost too sweet under hers. He wants it, yes - unless that's a gun poking at her stomach, he most definitely wants it, but Neil does these sort of things _in spite_ of the danger, while Jane does them _because of_ them.

She's not sure if that makes him slightly more or even less sane than she is.

They're both still wired from the fight, and the running that comes after every fight, since killing one Phantom only ever means ten more will be headed your way. _Hopeless_ , she thinks, because how can you ever win against an enemy like that? It's impossible.

Best to not think about stuff like that, really. Best to just live in the moment, to feel the way Neil's cock slides inside of her and to ride that sensation until she reaches that one glorious moment when she can stop thinking entirely, for just a few short moments.


End file.
